


Prosecution Rests

by Barbameetchilton



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba is a worry concerned person, F/M, Rafael Barba loves you, reader becomes a vicitim, so much hurt for the reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbameetchilton/pseuds/Barbameetchilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a lead witness for a case but after something happens you have to leave. leaving your boyfriend at the time ADA Rafael Barba without a single word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel Bishop

**Author's Note:**

> Barba may be out of character and this story is rather long

What if the one thing you thought you had done right in your life turned out to be the one thing you did wrong. You were currently sat outside the arraignment court doors waiting to be called to the stand by the lead prosecutor on the case.

You had spent the last fifteen minutes mentally preparing yourself for the onslaught of questions, which ranged from 'did the defendant Michael Snowdon tell you in full disclosure what he had done?’ to 'how exactly did Michael know you?’. You were finally called into the completely silent court room.

You sat on the stand looking out at the sea of people in front of you. You only wanted to see one face in particular Rafael Barba, you new boyfriend. You two had only met a couple of weeks ago but you had both hit it off. Rafael gave you a brief nod and semi-smile which seemed out of place in the court room. He was wearing the red and black striped tie, you had picked out for him this morning, with his black three piece suit.

Rafael stood up first, he walked towards you and placed his hand on the small wooden barrier in front of you.

“Miss [L/N], how do you know Michael?” Rafael asked. It was reassuring to hear that he wasn't using his harsh tone today. Normally he would use it whilst talking to a particularly tricky witness or vile defendant.

“I didn't know Michael until a couple days ago when I was working.” You responded breathing in deeply. You were anxious, you had told Rafael this morning that your anxiety was going to play up. He had in return told you it would be fine and that you would only be on the stand for a brief ten minutes.

“Where do you work?” Rafael questioned again, you hated it on the stand everyone was staring at you awaiting a immediate response.

“I work at Missy Oswald Coffee House” you answered. Rafael nodded. You knew he was going to ask you another question it was his job, he of course knew where you worked in the first place. He and Olivia had been in the coffee house a lot before you and Rafael were even an item.

“Could you tell the court what happened?” Rafael said with just an inkling of actual interest. Being a prosecutor was Rafael’s life, if he wasn't a prosecutor you would imagine him being the head of some psychiatric hospital for the criminally insane. When you had told Rafael that the other day he had laughed and went back to work.

“It was Sunday evening, everything was quiet. I was thinking about locking up the coffee house and going home but the defendant Mr Snowdon had run in looking distressed. I immediately sat him down and asked him what was wrong. At first he didn't want to talk to me, but I grabbed him some coffee and a sandwich. He was relaxed after he'd eaten.” You paused moving your hands before continuing, “he eventually started talking about what was troubling him, he said that he'd just attacked three women.”

“And what was the defendants emotional state like?” Rafael asked, he seemed more sincere with every word.

“Like I said he had calmed down but when he was telling me all those horrible things he had done to those innocent people, he was smiling, he started to laugh after a little while.” You stated, tears were filling your eyes as you recollected the moments you had so desperately wanted to forget.

“Thank you Miss [L/N], no further questions” Rafael informed the judge before sitting down and un buttoning his black jacket. You loved that suit, it was one of you personal favourites. You like the way it clung to his frame, he wasn't the skinniest of men but you didn't care, he was handsome and charming. You couldn't help but fall for him after the second date.

You heard the scraping of a chair and a relatively tall Caucasian man stand up, you didn't know the lawyers name but from the expression Rafael was wearing as the male walked towards you, you knew he wasn't a nice man.

“Miss [L/N], am I right in thinking that you were the only person in the coffee house that day?” the male said, his teeth were showing as he grinned and you could smell his breath from a mile off.

“Yes, it wa-“ you were cut off as the lawyer intervened.

“In the coffee house are there any security cameras?” the lawyer grinned.

“No but the is one across the street that looks onto the shop front.” You responded. The lawyer must've been unaware of the camera because his grin dropped.

“whilst you and my client were sat in the coffee shop alone, he suddenly confessed to you, a complete stranger” the lawyer began.

“OBJECTION, I fail to hear a question” you heard Rafael shout.

“Sustained, be careful Mr Bishop” the Judge said. The lawyer looked at the judge before stepping backwards.

“you wouldn't be lying to the court would you?” Bishop bluntly asked.

“No, I have no reason to lie” you said slightly confused as to what the lawyer was trying to imply.

“Tell me would you lie for someone you loved?” Bishop questioned, you looked towards the jury then at Barba who looked furious. “simple enough question”

“Of course, anyone would if they really loved unless it was illegal then no I wouldn't” you responded. The lawyer nodded and walked over to the defendant and picked up something from the desk.

“So if and I refer to peoples evidence 19, you were sleeping with the lead prosecutor of this case you would lie for him” the lawyer said holding up a couple of pictures of you and Rafael and then of one of you in the shower at your apartment.

“OBJECTION THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CASE.” Rafael shouted, he was seething with anger. His knuckles were white and you could see that he want to rip the head off of the defence.

“Sustained, the Jury will disregarded that. I call for a recess, the court will adjourn at 9:45 tomorrow. Thank you Miss [L/N], you may step down” the judge informed everyone. You stepped off of the stand and ran out of the room, you ran into the corridor and almost collapsed to the ground when you felt strong arms wrap around you and pulled you into a side room.

“ I should’ve called objection sooner, I want to rip his head off” you heard Rafael growl as you gripped onto him, you felt calmer when Rafael hugged you. “he can't use that against me, the judge has disregarded the evidence. I really hate these new lawyers, I mean he looks like he just came out of high school."

You heard the door open and at least four people walk in.

“thank you detectives you can leave” Bishop said, Barba’s hold on you tightened and you pulled away just enough to turn a see Bishop, Michael, Olivia and Fin.

“ we ain't going anywhere, its for your own protection.” Fin commented. Bishop swallowed before looking back at Rafael.

“My client is willing to take first degree GBH and one year in Rykers, if you drop the murder charge, my client is a valued member of the community. It would be in your best interests to take the deal.” Bishop smirked.

“Your client is a rapist and a murder, there is no way I'll make any deal. I'm going to make sure that your client gets the maximum sentence without parole. Have a good evening basura” Rafael said, you could tell that he was angry, he only usually spoke Spanish when he was with his Mami or Abuelita, when he was drunk, insulted or angry.

“That's a bad decision counsellor” Bishop said before walking out with Michael. Fin closed the door behind them and Olivia sighed in relief.

“Barba I congratulate you man, if it were me I would've ripped him apart where he stood.” Fin mentioned nodding towards Barba who looked like he could explode at any moment.

“I want everything you can find on Gabriel Bishop. I want to know everything.” Barba growled out. He had moved in front of you when Bishop was talking. You placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned around looking at you as Benson and Fin left the room.

You wrapped your arms around Rafael and placed a kiss on his forehead. You heard a soft relaxing sigh emitting from him.

“lets go home Raffi” you whispered to him. You felt him nodded as you both pulled out of the embrace and walked out of the court house together.


	2. I've got to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you wake up the next morning alone in Rafael's apartment. you hear a knocking at the door and you go to answer seeing a small package at your feet.

Rafael had left early the next morning, he had left tired and still frustrated. He had never been in the position where someone he cared about had been used in court and stalked outside the court. Of course when he was just a junior prosecutor he had been researched on and told everything about at his daily routines.

You managed to get out of Rafael's king sized bed and walked to the bathroom. As you walked over to the mirror you felt a strange feeling in your stomach as if you were being watched. You trudge over to the bathroom window looking outside before closing the white intricately patterned curtains. You saw a glimpse of yourself in the mirror.

Your hair was messy and clumped together, your make up had run from where you had been crying whilst Rafael was reviewing his case. You wished you had never offered to swap shifts with Shanice. You wished you had just had the day off and gone shopping with Barba's Mami.

You were wearing one of Rafael's white shirts and some underwear, you turned in the shower before locking the door and double checking the room for hidden cameras. You undressed and entered the warm liquid, you felt your body relax as the water ran over your body.

The shower lasted 5 minutes, you were in all honesty scared that someone would walk into the room and take pictures of you showering. You heard the doorbell ring as you were dressing, you had decided to wear a white top with a grey cardigan as well as some black skinny jeans that sat just above your ankles.

You cautiously made your way out of the bedroom and towards the door, you opened it carefully. No one was stood outside so you opened the door further. The air outside in the corridor was colder than you originally assumed causing you to wrap your cardigan around yourself.

You leaned out of the doorway checking either side of the surrounding corridor for someone, no one was stood there. You were going to close the door when you noticed a medium sized neatly wrapped package and some beautiful red rose in a white ribbon.

“Rafael you cheesy devil” you muttered picking up the packages and walking inside closing the door behind you. You walked over to the kitchen counter and placed the roses down. You ran you hands around the package before ripping open the white paper. You proceeded to open the box and reached inside. You pulled out some small photographs before dropping them and screaming loudly.

“ok these are definitely not from Raffi” you stated trying to reassure yourself. You grabbed your phone that you had left on the counter charging last night before dialling Olivia’s number.

“Lieutenant Benson speaking” you heard Olivia speaking on the other end.

“Olivia, I need your help, you can't tell Rafael. I think someone’s stalking me. I got a package today it had pictures of me, some of them were intimate pictures taken whilst I was sleeping, you have to come here. Please help me” you said you hated the fact that your voice broke as you were speaking, you hated how weak you sounded.

“Ok, I'm on my way, stay on the phone with me. Hey Barba something with Noah just came up I need to go.” Olivia responded. You hadn't taken the time to notice that you could hear Rafael's voice in the background as he rambled on about the case. You heard him say something in the background.

Olivia had taken at least 15 minutes to get to the apartment in that time you had told her what you were doing before the package arrived and what you had done once it had arrived. You couldn't do this, you had no idea why someone was following you and you were damn sure that you couldn't let Rafael know. It would just cause hassle and stress for him. He was already stressed about his work and the amount of cases he had coming in.

“[Y/N] open up its Olivia “ you heard Olivia shout through the door.

You ran to the door opening it up as Olivia walked through. You smiled sadly at the detective as you closed the door and walked to the counter where you had left the photos. “I expected Rafael to have a bigger apartment, its about the same size as mine.”

“I think he didn't want to be like every other lawyer who came from an upper class background and owned flashy million dollar apartments. He wanted to live like a normal civilian and stay true to his roots.” You replied picking up the package and handing it to Olivia. Olivia took them and began to flip through the pictures.

“[Y/N] this is serious you should tell Barba. I'm sorry but this won't just go away if you leave it. I need to take these back to the precinct and start a case. We need to find the sick man behind this.” Olivia commented putting a hand on your shoulder. You shook your head.

“No he'll just worry and get more stressed. I can't do that to him, I could never do that to him.” You retorted. You walked towards the cupboard in the hallway next to the kitchen. You opened the cupboard and pulled out a small bag, it was big enough to hold any spare clothes and your phone, laptop and purse.  

“what are you doing?” Olivia questioned, you knew she knew the answer to her own question.

“I’m going back to England, if I go there they won't follow me, they might not know that I'm going. I just need to go, tell Rafael that I love him and that I'm sorry.” You retorted. You were born in Britain, your mother was British and your father was American. You moved to America after your parents had a divorce and you were stuck with your abusive father. You got to see your mother when you were growing up, she would come to America or you would go over there.

“running away won't help.” Olivia sighed, she'd seen too many people who thought that they could hide from their problems and everything would be fine. Too many people who had made the decision and paid the consequences.

“It won't help but I need to go. I don't think I’ll be back. Could you get my stuff shipped over to England. Don't tell him, I want him to hate me, let me go and move on.” You mumbled walking out of the room. You held onto the small bag, you threw Olivia your apartment keys and left Barba’s spare keys on the side.

You took one last look at the apartment before leaving and grabbing a taxi to the airport. You booked an express ticket to England using your mobile. You were going to miss Barba, you were going to miss the soft expression he reserved for you after he had come home from a busy day in court. The way his Mami would laugh and smile at you and him when you ate lunch together.


End file.
